


The Themis Way

by ElinianMercer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blindfolds, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Maribelle Being Assertive, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinianMercer/pseuds/ElinianMercer
Summary: Love pushes people to do the unthinkable. Take her, for example. A sophisticated, well mannered lady from a noble house. Someone like her surely knew how to behave and keep her feelings in check. And yet, he drove her insane. Well, it was high time that was over. Soon, he would be hers, and she would finally be set free of that hellish feeling. All she needed was a little push...





	The Themis Way

Distant sounds of metal clanking could be heard from inside the barracks, along with grunts of men bracing for impacts and lounging for attacks. Sitting at the table, with quill and ink in hand, stood the noblewoman of Themis, studying a large, leather cover book that she had found stored in the back of the Royal Ylissean  Archives . Camp was not set up yet, so there was no place to study without the wind blowing the pages or having support for her own notes. And while the sparring outside could be distracting to others, staying so long with the Shepherds had desensitized her to any background noise from breaking focus, even if Vaike and some of the others were as uncouth as they come. The afternoon was relatively calm as well. Not one soul interrupted her, as she lost herself in her studies. 

"So this is where you were." Lon'qu peeked inside the room, visibly sweating.  
  
"Where else?" she responded without looking up, writing down more notes. "And where have  _ you _  been, darling?"  
  
"Scouting." He slowly walked to stand next her. Maribelle payed close attention to his steps, agonizing his tempo. Despite declaring to one another, he still had trouble approaching her? He eventually made his way over her shoulder and peeked at what she was working on. The lady finally looked up and saw his deplorable state. Sighing, she stood up.  
  
"Here. Allow me to-" the tall swordsman jumped back and took a few steps away when she moved over to him. Annoyed, the blonde frowned and pulled a piece of white cloth from one of her hidden pockets. "Oh, settle down, would you!? Let me clean your face!" She walked over and held his wrist to keep him in place before starting to swipe the sweat from his face with the handkerchief . Lon'qu closed his eyes and frowned, feeling discomfort on her sudden movements. "Honestly, you jump more than the horses back home. Had it been anyone else, I would have delivered a well aimed strike from my parasol by now."  
  
"I know." She felt like screaming at such simple answer, but refrained for the sake of keeping her posture.  
  
"Forgive me." She finished and put away the napkin before stroking his face. "I expected your progress to be more perceptible. I'm to blame for thinking anything else would happen." He opened his eyes and blush at her warm hands caressing him. She looked away from his eyes and was noticeably blushing as well. Every time, the swordsman felt guilt. Especially in her presence, she who endured him and helped him feel more comfortable around other women. And she was the one who he loved to be around. With sad eyes, he escaped her hand holding him down and interlocked his fingers with her.  
  
"You owe no apologies, Maribelle." She looked down at their hands, then smiled at him, continuing to stroke his face. He showed no emotions, but seemed visibly more calm. Their eyes met and Maribelle lost herself in their darkness. His reserved and cool demeanor made her all the more interested in him. He truly was a catch worth fighting for. She inched forward slightly by impulse, and felt his fingers let go of her.  
  
_ Not ready yet, I guess,  _ she complained in her thoughts. They shared a few moments of passion before, but he still was hesitant to let himself get carried away. The memory of them buying their engagement ring was one of her happiest memories.  _ Oh, if only he was as bold as that day. All in due time, I guess. _   
  
"Well, I believe you're still needed out there?" she backed away a few steps to give him room, crossing her arms to hide her increasingly fast heartbeat.  
  
"Indeed. I came to check on you."  
  
"Aw, aren't you a gentleman?" He scoffed the compliment off, looking away from her. "Well, whatever are you waiting for? An invitation? Go on. There is work to be done!" She stepped forward with strength, making him back away, almost hitting the wall outside the barracks.  
  
"And what work are you doing?"  
  
"Why, I'm in the process of making the world a fairer place, of course. Someone must teach the peasants the basic laws of society."  
  
"Right..." As much as she captivated him, even he was prone to discomfort at her silver spoon talk. And she knew it well when it happened, as she continued to "shoo" him away.  
  
"Worry not. I shall assist the others in preparations for camp in a moment. You may go with ease." Lon'qu chuckled and slowly left the weapons barrack. She stood at the entrance, watching him leave as she sighed and stared at the crystal white ring in her right hand. They agreed to marry, but rarely had they kissed, much less do anything beyond that. He was difficult, but she enjoyed the challenge. Though he could afford to be more open with her. His own betrothed, and he still jumped at the slightest sudden movement. Maribelle wandered back into the room and stared at the table where she was working.  _ Perhaps I've not been helping as much as I thought. _   
  
"Maribelle!" Lissa cried from the end of the hall, accompanied by their tactician. The noblewoman rectified her expression and put on a gentle smile for her friend.  
  
"Good afternoon, dear. And to you as well, Robin."  
  
"We aren't interrupting are we?"  
  
"We were checking on everyone. You know, make sure everyone is feeling well." Robin added.  
  
"If you're referring to the wounds of our latest struggle, Lissa and I have done our part. Everyone should be feeling reinvigorated and in full spirits."  
  
"See? I told you." The small girl crooked her head to stare at the her companion.  
  
"Never hurts to double check.  _...especially when you're involved... _ " he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Will that be all? I must return to my studies at once."  
  
"Still hooked on being a magistrate, I see." He peeked over her shoulder to see the large book and notes.  
  
"Hooked? How callous! I do not mock your own studies, and you should do the same, tactician." She waved her finger at him, Robin smiling nervously for being scolded.  
  
"Easy on him, Belle. He had a rough day. And is in desperate need of a rest!" Lissa pushed Robin towards the exit with all the strength she could muster, which happened to be more than he expected.  _ Those axe training sessions with Libra and Vaike may have been a mistake, _  he thought to himself.  
  
"Lissa, what are you-"  
  
"It's fine! You go eat something and sleep under a tree, while I stay here and chat with Maribelle. Deal? Deal."  
  
"But I'm fine!" He had no time to recompose as she pushed him outside.  
  
"Until later, Robin!" She waved goodbye before happily bouncing back to her friend.  
  
"That was not necessary, Lissa. I wouldn't be so crude with him for a simple poor choice of words."  
  
"Oh, hush. That's not why I kicked him out for." She entered the weapon barracks and stared around at the objects hanging and leaning against the walls. "It's because we haven't talked in so long!" She continued while picking up an old staff in the corner.  
  
"We haven't?" Looking back, she was right. But they had a fair share of reasons for the lack of her presence on the young princess' life. "I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid not much time is allowed to me when war is upon us. I intend to help and that requires my attention. I'm sure you understand?" She gestured with her hands and finished by brushing one of her friend's twin tails with her fingers.  
  
"Of course I know. I like to help out there too." She winked playfully. "But now that you're getting married, I'm gonna see you less and less."  
  
"Well..." She turned and sat back down, while Lissa pulled up a stool to join her. "That's only natural dear. In a few years, you'll also find someone and life will start for both of you. But do not feel discouraged or despaired. I'll always make time for my treasure Lissa. Now and forever, until we gray out." She gestured like she was vowing in front of a priest.  
  
"I hope so! Oh, can you imagine if our kids become friends, like you and me? We would see each other even more often!"  
  
"You and  _ I _ , darling. And yes, that sounds lovely. But I'm afraid that won't happen anytime soon."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Why, any man that wishes your hand shall need to face your brother and I, of course. I'll accept no less than perfection for my dearest friend and the princess of Ylisse. Why, imagine the uproar should you marry any common cur." There seemed to be a slight snob tone in her voice, but Lissa knew she meant well. However,  _ I can see why Robin is afraid of her _ , she thought while faking a gentle smile. Despite her hawk like attitude towards her, she knew it was true love what she felt for her, and no amount of hardships would break their bond. Even so, Maribelle's marriage worried her, but most of all, made her curious.  
  
"So, how's it been with Lon'qu so far? He's so quiet and reserved. Not to mention his little... problem." The oldest sighed and lowered her head upon the thought of her soon to be husband. "But, I'm sure he's comfortable around you, right?"  
  
"Oh, were that the case, Lissa. Alas, not even I have completely gained his trust, even after several attempts to work him through his issue. I won't give up, not now, not ever. But perhaps is time to change tactics." She pondered upon other possibilities.  
  
"Time to  _ tip the scales _ , you say?" Lissa leaned forward and pronounced every syllable slowly, to annoy her friend.  
  
"Indeed." They both giggled for a few seconds. That moment was very calm and Maribelle felt at peace with her friend. However, it was short lived when she saw a figure standing at the entrance, with a ponytail and many pouches on her waist.  
  
"Aw, is the princess having a bit of trouble with her stoic hero?" Anna walked into the room with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Have your parents not taught you about privacy, devil? I thought as a merchant, you would do well to value it, as well as your reputation and integrity." She closed her face and crossed her arms in anger, the golden curls swaying slowly.  
  
"Big words there, cutie. But I would be more worried about your issues than about me. And besides, I only wish to help." She stood behind Lissa and laid her arms bellow her chest. Almost if on purpose.  
  
"By interfering on our private conversation?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Maribelle. If she wants to help, you should at least hear her out." Lissa persuaded her friend, reaching out to her hands and breaking through her hard posture with a glowing aura. With a heavy sigh and a serious eyes, she gestured for the merchant to continue.  
  
"So, that fellow man of yours is afraid of women, is he? Look on the bright side! You won't have to worry about him jumping over the fence."  
  
"Have you come to help or to annoy me?" Her patience grew thinner, exemplified by her fingers hitting the table, one after the other in a slow sequence.  
  
"Have you tried to surprise him? Even an apt warrior like him would falter on the sweet gesture of a loved one. You can't wait for men to do all the work. Especially for us. We're women of action, wouldn't you agree?" She made her classic pose, as Maribelle wondered. Were she to surprise Lon'qu it would have to be when he was low on his guard and, if possible, when they were alone. The thoughts of a surprise kiss came to her mind, and she imagined his lips, and his hands enveloping her. Her face flushed with pink tones, and she allowed herself to wander that dream for a few seconds before responding the question.  
  
"Indeed. You may have a point, after all."  
  
"Of course I do. I always know what's best for my cus- my friends." She stopped herself from angering the day dreaming girl, who was too lost to notice. "Maybe do something that he likes as a nice gesture. If you understand what I mean~"  
  
"Excuse me?" She snapped back to reality as she saw Lissa look up at Anna, with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean. You know, what he likes in be-"  
  
"Silence!" She stood up and gestured at her. "How dare you say such a thing if front of Little Lissa like this!?"  
  
"Oh, does she mean sex?"  
  
"Lissa!" She almost jumped at how naturally and calmly she used that word. Very few things ever left her speechless, but even she was befuddled by it.  
  
"Oh, Chrom thought it was a good idea to let me know so I would watch out for bad intentions, so she got some of my caretakers to teach me about marriage and stuff."  
  
"That is no such thing for you to know!"  
  
"He also said you learned at my age too."  
  
_ Damn, him _ , she cursed the royal prince. Her face went from slightly blushed to completely covered in red, and she refused to believe Lissa, who was like a little sister to her, knew about something so adult and inappropriate. Her mind was racing, in a mixture of surprise, terror, embarrassment, and even a little bit of relief.  _ Better to hear from trusted retainers and loved ones than to be taught in a horrid manner. At least I didn't had to talk to her about it. _   
  
"So, now that's resolved, why don't you surprise him in a naughty way? Maybe that will soften him up. ...always works with my clients..." she whispered the last part to herself.  
  
"Oh, y-yes... Quite. Of course, I would need to choose the most appropriate way to get him of guard, and that could take-"  
  
"You two haven't slept together yet, have you?" Anna cut her off and smiled deviously. Lissa saw her expression and copied it, putting pressure on her friend, who's blushing was slowly being replaced by a pale face. He eyes went back and forth between the two, as a thousand different answers crossed her mind, she determined there was only one way to continue with some of her dignity:  
  
"Ok, fine! He has barely touched me and it feels more like a chase than a relationship. And I constantly imagine his hands in very inappropriate places. There, happy!?" She almost shouted, with no disregard if someone outside heard her, as she stomped in both anger and sexual frustration.  
  
"Not really. Kinda wish I had a way to record what you said. That would sell for a fortune to the right person."  
  
"It is not the appropriate time for jokes, you freak." Very few times had Lissa seen Maribelle lose composure like that. It seemed like a very serious issue to her, and it made her even more focused on helping her. Anna, on the other hand, just smiled. She had been called worse things than "freak", and it was hilarious to see the golden lady break down to the rate of any other woman.  
  
"So, you two haven't even kissed?" Lissa asked with curiosity.  
  
"Oh," she brushed aside a few strands of hair that had fallen upon her view, "we have. Not many times, but he has crossed the line occasionally. We even went to buy our rings together, among the crowd." she intertwined her fingers, as a reminder of how she felt that day. "I just wished we moved a tad faster. I would like to know what I'm getting myself into."  
  
"Then do as I say and take action. Isn't that how you met him in the first place?" responded the bright merchant.  
  
"You are correct... I'm a lady, and I appreciate when my man shows affection towards me. But perhaps I should give him an incentive."  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard to figure out. Sometimes you just need to shut up and do it."  
  
"Oh, I know! I can ask for your tent to be a little more separate from the others tonight. That way, you two can get total privacy." Lissa tapped her feet on the ground to the idea.  
  
"You would do that for me?"  
  
"Of course!" She smiled with all of her teeth, warming the heart of the lady in pink. "And you'll help me out when I get a husband one day, of course."  
  
"Absolutely not. And you don't even have a pretender."  
  
"True, but I'm a growing woman." The princess stood up and put hands on her hips. "I keep my eye out for any good looking folks out there." Maribelle opened her mouth to protest, but saw in her friend a strange mix of confidence and cheekiness. With a smile she knew she would regret later, Maribelle sat back down and gestured to Lissa to go along her way. "Alright. I'll talk to Chrom and Robin about it. I'll keep the reason between us, don't worry!" She made a "shh" and left the barracks walking happily.  _ No men shall touch that sweet girl while I live _ , the eldest thought to herself.  
  
"So, need a fancy set of clothes for your date tonight?" Anna leaned forward on the table and seemed to expose the size of her chest as much as possible.  
  
"That won't be necessary, devil. I appreciate the boost in confidence, but I can take it from here." Cogs started to turn on her head, formulating a plan as the red haired lady rolled her eyes and prepared to leave. The perfect plan then came to Maribelle. "Hold." She said with a confidence that even Anna seemed surprised. "There is perhaps something you might help me obtain."  
  
"Now we're talking my language, love. What else can I do for you?" A tiny smile crossed the blonde's face. She could almost feel his lips on her at the idea.  _ Truly, a catch worth fighting for.  
_

* * *

After eating their rations, the Shepherds started to retire to their tents. As agreed, Lissa had persuaded Robin into allowing Maribelle and Lon'qu's tent, as well as asking Lon'qu to stay behind so Maribelle could prepare herself. Before leaving, the princess gave a quick look and a wink at her friend and accompanied the tactician and a few others for their orders in the morning. Without looking back and carrying a lantern and her belongings, the blonde made her way to their tent. It wasn't as far as she thought, but they couldn't stray too far. In any case, it was a manageable distance, more than enough for what she had planned. After entering, she slowly sat down near the makeshift sleeping bag, and reaffirmed the plan to herself, as she removed her top blouse and boots, remaining in a white long shirt, tucked into her pink bottoms. She also removed her pink bows, earrings, any and all jewelry, except for the proposal ring, afterwards she would brush down hew golden locks to pass the time, and stay presentable to him.  
  
She couldn't describe in words what she was feeling. A mixture of nervousness, anxiety, deviousness, joy, and a little bit of guilt. She didn't want to rush their relationship, but she felt the need to know him more personally, and even a lady like her had her needs. For a few seconds, she reminisced the last time she had touched herself. Despite being a while ago, her ears seemed to start burning, and her mouth hanged open for a while. And the idea of sharing that feeling with him... The thought made her heart flutter.  _Control yourself_ , she rubbed her cheeks as a reminder. If she showed any signs of her intentions, the surprise might be ruined. She was putting part of her dignity and her pride on the line. No one but her knew that side of her. She was trusting it all to him...  _Let's hope it was not misplaced._  
  
After a few minutes, she had calmed down, and her betrothed entered the tent, lighting out his lamp before closing the entrance. She kept brushing her hair as he set down his weapons and laid on the bed.  
  
"Did everything go well?"  
  
"Yes. We'll travel to the nearest village at dawn, so rest is of the essence."  
  
"Then you ought to remove your coat. There's no relaxing in that, as much as you love it." He sat up and looked down before fidgeting on his spot.  _Unbelievable._  "Do you wish me to give you privacy?" She added with a tone of indifference.  
  
"No... I wouldn't do that at this time of night." She felt both anger and a sting of joy for not letting her leave at all. Progress? "But... If you could..." She sighed. Perhaps not.  
  
"Very well." She set down her brush and covered her face so her view was obstructed. She could hear the sound of cloth struggling against his skin. She apologized mentally and peeked between her fingers. He was turned away from her, and she had seen his back many times by now. But that one seemed special. There were cuts and battle scars all over his back and arms. And for sure, he had even more on his chest... Even after she had offered to heal them, he insisted on keeping them, as memories of battles. She respected the Ferox way, but refrained from calling it "brute and simpleminded". She went back to total darkness, waiting for the opportune moment.  
  
"Feel free to open them." He was blushing and was staring at one of the tent walls. She felt bad for him. Something so serious was clearly not gonna be resolved in an instant, and she would call herself impatient. But he seemed to love her company, so she had more than enough confidence.  
  
"Much better." She responded with a gentle voice, looking at his naked top up and down. To lay her hands on those scarred limbs and tease him would definitely make her day. "I know it's difficult, but I appreciate your efforts to push yourself harder for my sake. It's formidable on your part." He quickly glanced at her, looking at the long hair no free from her usual style. The more natural look appealed to him, and he could almost see her breathing beneath the white shirt. She noticed his gaze and was mesmerized. He never caught him looking so intently at her. Maybe he could feel the tension growing on the room. She had barely returned to finish her hair when he spoke again.  
  
"You..." He stopped and looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes?" He cowered like a child meeting a stranger. "I won't bite."  
  
"You... Your hair... It looks good that way." It wasn't the first time he had complimented her, but it felt special. He was never one of small talk, so seeing him make her comfortable only warmed her even more.  
  
"Thank you, darling." She giggled. "I'm sorry if I was a bit forceful today."  
  
"You weren't."  
  
"Ah, that's liberating. Still..." She tucked away her brush together with the rest of what she had brought with her, and moved closer to him. "I haven't been the most supportive woman to you."

“That’s… Not true at all.” He responded, his heart racing and his body telling him to be on his guard.

“Perhaps. But I haven’t done a good enough job my presence still frightens you.” She set her hand on his cheek, just like earlier today, and he did not flinch or back away. He closed his eyes and allowed her to pet him like so. “I’ve fallen for you in ways I cannot describe. And I’ll do all that’s in my power to make you feel like the luckiest one in the world.” He laid his hand on top of hers and stared at her gentle pink eyes. They seemed so calm and serene, Lon’qu felt jealous. He saw there an opportunity to ease his mind. She wanted him to relax and be comfortable. A smile came to his face, as his expression lightened up.  
  
“I am already fortunate enough to have you in my life.” That sentence only made her advancements more aggressive. If all she needed to do all this time was to talk with him, she cursed herself for not doing so. She inched closer to him, and they met for a soft, short kiss. Even if her hands were not at his chest, she swore she could feel his heartbeat.  
  
“It makes me very happy to hear that.” She continued to pet him with one hand, while the other pulled something out of her sleeve, out of his view. “I know better than to rush, but would you mind if we attempted to make another step forward?” He nodded almost like instantly. For Lon’qu, seeing her cheery expression and all the effort she put in, he couldn’t afford to say no. “I won’t force you.”  
  
“I wish to try it, nonetheless.”  
  
“Excellent.” She changed her tone to something he never heard before, something that made his skin tingle. She smooched him a last time before using both hands to blindfold the poor swordsman with a white strip of cloth. Caught off guard, he stopped himself from attacking, and hugged her shoulders in reaction.  
  
“Maribelle-!”  
  
“My sincere apologies.” She quickly left his company and grabbed a small circular item Anna showed her earlier that day. She grabbed both of his arms before he attempted to escape her and bound them together using the magical circle, holding them above his head. “I love you.” He pushed him down on the makeshift bed. As for he, he was both scared and worried for both him and her. He could only wonder what pushed her to act like that.  
  
“Maribelle...” He was cut again when he felt both her legs hug his sides and her warm breath hit his face.  
  
“Do you trust me?” She asked as a last confirmation to herself. If he did not enjoy himself, she would’ve broken all semblance of respect and trust they had. Her man stood in silence for a few seconds before nodding. “Then...” She felt nervous as her entire body seemed to burn. “If you would allow me… Let me take the lead for a few minutes.” She kissed him again, this time with more passion and bravado. He slowly put his tied hands behind her head as they continued to indulge themselves. Her hands stood at each side of his head so she could lift herself, making her hair tickle his face.

She broke away and removed his hands from behind her. Before lifting, she shushed him to let him know she would be back. She stood up and tried not to fall over when her legs shook in excitement. She unbuttoned her white shirt and slipped out of her pink pants, folding them sloppily and leaving her in a bright pink underwear. _Poor him_ , she thought, _won’t even see me like this on our first time._ She rubbed her legs together when the wetness between her tights seemed more apparent. Maribelle knelled down between his legs, unhooked her bra and threw the bothersome thing in the same pile where her clothes were. Her fingers twitched in anticipation when she slowly grasped his white pants.  
  
Before going further, she looked at him. His mouth was left open, and his chest raised up and down from what she could only assume was both excitement and terror. She did feel guilt, but it was too late to turn back, and she wanted to satiate the fire in her body. She smiled deviously as she re-positioned her fingers and started to pull down his the rest of his clothes down. To her surprise, his manhood stood erected as she pulled his pants and underwear from his legs. He _was_ enjoying himself, and that only made her more excited. She stood between the swordsman’s legs and stared at his erection for a few seconds. She had never laid eyes on the male member before, but she knew what to do. _After all, a lady is allowed to read a couple of… inspiring tales for her own pleasure._  
  
She brushed her falling hair aside, and with her right hand, stroked him with her fingers. The air escaped Lon’qu’s lungs. He could only hear and sense her around, but his heart was racing at her actions. Always thought she was a prude woman. He was only proven more wrong when the lady’s fingers started to explore his member, with the curiosity of a child with a new toy. He wasn’t able to move his hands, much less protest, should he want to. He was feeling good, but was also terrified.  
  
Maribelle used her free hand to explore her own privates, slipping in inside her panties and rubbing her entrance in anticipation. She wanted this to last. She wanted to enjoy and tease him so for all the times he backed away from her. While gasping quietly to herself as she masturbated in his presence, she formed a gentle grasp around him, not holding too hard so he would get hurt. Lon’qu also gasped when she started to moved her hand up and down his length, at an agonizing slow pace. The feeling of having someone else do that, especially someone like Maribelle, was something he never thought about. It was alien to him, and he was too lost to let her know.  
  
She attempted to continue her movements, but it became increasingly hard to keep moving both hands while not prioritizing just a single one. And her hips started do buck as well, making slow and alluring thrusts forward as she touched herself. She stopped both hands and removed her soaking panties, returning to her position. She lowered her head and brushed her hair aside again, as her head stood above him. _You can do this!_ , she repeated to herself again and again. With one hand holding his “sword” in place and another on the ground for support, she gave it a kiss before licking his tip.  
  
They both shivered at the contact, as neither knew how to feel. Should they look at each other, they would notice they were both red, and breathing so heavily you could almost see air leaving their mouths. With a last move of confidence, Maribelle took him in her mouth, sloppily and eager. Her hair obstructed any other view from her, and she kept focus on that part of him. Her tongue ran the bottom of his shaft when she started to bob her head. Lon’qu arched slightly and was unable to keep a straight face as he felt his beloved service him. For a moment, he felt regret in not agreeing to see one of the ladies Khan Basilio wanted him to “know better”. He would be much more prepared for this.  
  
The smaller one kept attempting to pleasure him with her mouth, dancing her tongue around and making lewd sounds. Eventually, her hand that guided his dick to her returned to her nether and she began to pleasure herself again. It was a strange feeling to her. She felt hornier than ever, yet she could not allow herself to mess up. One wrong move and she would never forgive herself. She moaned when she found her sweet spot, the sounds and sensations of that moan visibly made Lon’qu gasp.  


Maribelle kept herself busy for a few minutes, until she felt him throb once. She let him go with an audible pop and stood up without breath. Her jaw was a little uncomfortable, but she was too excited to care. She looked down at him and saw his naked body waiting for her. That well defined chest, filled with scars throughout his body and his chest in rapid motion from his breathing. His legs trying to move under her and his manhood standing strong and full of energy. She wanted him, more than anything she ever felt like needing. She moved up and laid her body of top of his. The sensation of her modest breasts pressing against him was enough to make both lose breath. They stood face to face, as their warm breathing hit them in the face, her hands reached out to hold him and kiss him.  
  
It was unlike any other previous kiss they shared. It was full of passion and anticipation. Lon’qu happily returned her feelings by dancing around his tongue with hers. Maribelle rubbed herself on his body, attempting to feel even more ecstasy, were that even possible at that point. As they made out, her movements made his dick touch her rear. Surprised, she moaned in the kiss and let go of his face. Rising up, she moved her body until her entrance and his length were front of one another. She teased him with slow movements, but she did not want to wait any longer for him. Playing with one of her breasts, nipples between her fingers, she used the other hand to hold him and guide him to meet her soaking vagina.  
  
With a last breath, she lowered herself on him, letting just a little of the tall swordsman inside of her. She let go of her breast and dug both hands on his chest. She gasped and yelped when she felt being spread by him. There was a touch of pain, but she was too aroused to care. She felt good. She lift herself up and then back down to gain more of him inside of herself. And so she proceeded to repeat that movement, trying to keep herself as quiet as possible as they weren’t that far from everyone else.  
  
Lon’qu felt amazing, not to his surprise. Even unable to see, he had an almost clear view of what she was looking like at that point. It is then he felt his arms spread and his wrists free themselves. The bounding circle she had put on him was broken. At the risk of making her mad, he ripped the blindfold off, and looked down at his body to see a bouncing Maribelle. She was a perfect match of what he had imagined: smiling, eyes closed, head thrown up, hands clawing his chest, as she moved on top of him and her beautiful pale breasts bounced slightly with her at every movement. Her hair was a mess, as golden spikes stood out among her beautifully brushed hair. He felt something in his chest, and moved his hands to hold her legs.  
  
She stopped and opened her eyes to meet a smiling brunette under her, his dark eyes with a light expression, and pink cheeks. There were light pink claw marks she had dug unto his skin, and his hands held her legs with just enough force to comfort her and let him know how he felt. She leaned forward, standing above him, face-to-face. They both wished to say something, but silently agreed there was nothing to be said. They kissed, and the taller one thrust up, gaining more space in her.  
  
They continued to make out, and his hands moved to her butt and squeezed it lightly. Their sweating bodies were almost one, as they moved together at an increasingly fast rhythm. One of her hands grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer, while the other was firmly locked on his shoulder. The sweat and lewd noises made both smile with glee when they parted their kiss. They moaned to one another, staring at their eyes while their bodies involuntarily did all the work.  
  
Maribelle’s smile eventually became nothing but gasps and moans as she rode her orgasm, feeling his hands push her butt down onto him as she pulled his head, enveloping it between her breasts. She arched her back and felt him throbbing inside of her. With a swift and careful move, he lifted her up and shot out of her, feeling his sperm fall between her ass cheeks and drip down his manhood. It was a minute of pure bliss and pleasure. She smiled afterwards. They had connected in a way she had desired for a long time. She knew he was made for her, just as s he was for him. Gripping him tighter into the hug, she wished for that feeling to last forever…

A small yelp escaped her as her beloved began to caress and kiss her breasts. She was still sensitive all over and her mind was blank. She had no strength to complain even if she wanted to. She just grabbed his head and locked him in place. She begged for him to continue pleasuring her.   
  
That night, sweet Maribelle learned of the stamina of a warrior of Regna Ferox. And Lon’qu learned of the loving side of his betrothed, as they kept going through the night, with unquenchable fire inside of them.

* * *

 

Before the morning came, they laid down together, exhausted and sweating. Maribelle could feel all of the semen on her lower parts and belly from their later rounds. That was no time to complain as he hugged her near his chest and thanked Naga herself for this blessing. Her hands were around him, firmly pressing against his back. They panted heavily. Not all the training sessions in the world could have prepared Lon’qu for the amount of energy he had expelled those long lasting minutes. They did not know for how long they had sex, but little did they care.

The swordsman brushed her hair, hoping to fix some of the mess they had made. She nuzzled him and looked up. He was back to his usual face, indifferent, but his heart said otherwise. He was estatic. He looked down to meet her bright eyes among the darkness. Even with she scent of love in the air, he could swear he could still smell her perfumes, but they did not bother his nose like usual. She moved up and they kissed one last time.  
  
“Forgive my abruptness.” She said whispering.  
  
“You should be abrupt more often.”  
  
“Jokes? From you? Well...” She fidgeted around to feel him and tease him more, even if both couldn’t go another round. “I believe we made quite the progress today. Even if in the morning you ask me to cover my eyes while we dress up, I’ll always remember tonight, my love.” He pulled her chin and their noses meet.  
  
They stood there, staring at each other, until they succumbed to sleep. Both smiled and pulled their bodies together under the sheets. Intertwined, anyone could swear they were a single form. Some of the cold wind of night made it inside the tent, cooling them off and making their messy hairs blow. It was not until long until sunrise, and both would dread the following morning, since no one would know what they had shared that night, except maybe for Lissa and Anna, who went to sleep full of curiosity that night.

Even if the sun rays in the morning were dreadful and the journey was tiring, they both had new ground to stand on when they felt weak. That night would live on Maribelle’s memory forever. So much so, her dream that night was just them, giving themselves in to pure pleasure. 

She fully had him, at last. And she would never let go of him.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a month to figure out how to get to the sex, so I hope you enjoy it and sorry for all the plot, again.  
> <3


End file.
